A demons life
by Adlerauge
Summary: What would happen, if Naruto really were a demon? A demon who lived as an outcast in the forests of Konoha? What would happen if Team 8 met him? Wanna know? Then read this story and find out! NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

My first story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The leaf burned. The fire came in form of a fox demon, named Kyuubi.  
Feared all over the world, he brought death and destruction, to everyone, who stood in his way.

Even the proud Shinobi of Konoha, couldn't hurt the beast.  
There was only one last hope, for them - Yondaime,  
the fourth Hokage of Konoha. But even he, couldn't kill the Kyuubi...  
but he was able to defeat it, through summoning the Shinigami  
and sealing away the fox with the power of death himself.

The container needed to be a newborn, whose chakra system hadn't  
evolved, yet.  
And so, in exchange for his life, the Yondaime saved Konoha..  
and cursed the life of an innocent.

* * *

(6 years later) 

A little child ran. What may be a little kid playing in other situations, was here  
a little boy, who tried to get away from a knife and stone throwing mob,  
that seems to be eager to beat the boy up. The said child, had blond hair,  
blue eyes, rags as clothes and was so thin, that his last meal must have been a long time ago.  
In a matter of seconds his situation got even more worse, than before. He was trapped in a dead end.

'No', the boy thought. Slowly he turned around to face his pusuers.

"Please, don't hurt me. I haven't done anything. Please", he pleaded.

"Shut up, demon. You killed our families and you still have the arrogance  
to say, that you didn't do anything?"

"No, no, please... Why? Why do you hate me? I never hurt anyone."

"Shut up, you monster."

And with that the beating began. The boy got kicked, stabed and spit at.  
After half an hour only a half death mess was remaining.

"Now it's time for you to die, demon brat."

And with those words, a katana was rammed through his chest.

* * *

"What is this?" 

One moment he was dying, the next one he was healthy and lost in some  
sewer-like place.

"Hello? Is someone here? Is this hell?"

'At least, it looks like it.'

The walls were blood red, everywhere were big pipelines, which where near to bursting.  
But the most distrubing thing, were the sobs and cries he heard.  
Shocked he realized, that it was his own voice.

'wha-'

**"No, it isn't. But if you don't hurry and come here, you may go there."**

Suddenly a red glowing light appeared at one end of the tunnel.  
Naruto began to walk in the direction, until he stood before a big cage.

"What's-"

**"No time for explanations. Hurry, rip that piece of paper off the cage."**

'Should i do this? I mean... maybe he just wants to hurt me, like all the others.  
But.. he sounds so desperate.. Ahh, screw it. I'll do it. It doesn't matter anyway.'

The second, he destroyed the seal, the cage burst open, flooding him with red energy.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. FREEDOM. I'M FREED."**

With those word, Kyuubi, the worlds greatest demon, came out of his prison.  
Slowly he began walking towards the direction, Naruto (AN: you should have guessed that by now...)  
came from. A sick grin, began to form on his face.

'So.. he didn't want to help me after all.', Naruto thought, as he fell to the gorund.

As if the fox heard his thoughts, he turned his head towards him.

**'Hnnn... maybe i should give him some chakra, so he won't die. He destroyed the seal after all .'**

Slowly a little bit of the enorm energy flowed into the seemingly lifeless form at the ground.  
But to the suprise of Kyuubi, the flow didn't stop.

**'What?'**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto screamed, everything hurt. He held his head.

**''What's going on.''**

Suddenly the Kyuubi felt tired. He couldn't move anymore.

**'This isn't the boys doing.. but who - Shinigami!'**

Suddenly the god of death appeared before the demon.

**"What's the meaning of this?"**

Shinigami simple motioned him to follow. where beore had been a wall, was now another tunnel.

**'Hnnn... i want to know what's going on.'**

And so Kyuubi walked into it, eager to see what would happen.

* * *

On the outside 

The attackers were still congratulating themselves for killing the demon, when they feeled  
a massive killer intent coming from him. To say that they were shocked was an understatement.  
Red chakra surrounded Naruto. He screamed at a ear-drum destroying volume.  
It didn't take long, until the Hokage and two full Anbu squads stand before him.

"Naruto, what's happening."

"Ahh.. Ahh.. _AHHHHHHHH.. it hurts_"

* * *

"_Let me alone. LET ME ALONE!" _

"Please Naruto, listen to me"

"_I'm not human anymore... please old man..."_

"Let's make a deal"

"_Deal?"  
_

* * *

What's going on? What happened to Naturo? And where is Kyuubi going?  
Read the next chapter and find out.

Pls review and tell me if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter.. hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"The Forest is cursed.", they say. "Don't go there, unless you want to die.", they warn.  
"Demon Forest", so they called that area near Konoha. 

Many stories were told about that certain forest. Stories about the demon who lived there.  
Stories about the criminals, who tried to flee through that forest and were later found dead outside of it.  
Then there where the stories about the Hokage and the reason why he went to the forest every 2 weeks.  
They said that he was the one, who imprisoned the demon there and that he controlled if he still was.  
Others, who didn't like the Sandaime for some reason, said, that he made a deal with the demon.  
But.. every story had one commoness... They all said: "Don't go there! It doesn't matter, why you should think about going there.. don't ever go into that forest."

For the children, it seemed like the Demon Forest was there forever. They didn't know that it wasn't more then 6 years ago,when they talked abot the Demon Forest the first time. They didn't know the true story behind it either. And so...  
they thought, that it wasn't more then a myth, a old legend, not more. But they were still intelligent enough not to go there...  
at least.. most were.

* * *

Team 8 was in deep shit. Or at least what could be Team 8, if they made it back to their sensei in time... which seemed to become more and more unlikely.  
They had to find some scroll and bring it back to their jounin instructor Kurenai in a time span of 4 hours as their final genin test. Unfortunately they needed to go around Demon Forest to do that...  
and they ran out of time. 

'If we just could go direct through the forest we would make it... hey, wait... why don't we actually do that? I mean... they are just some old stories, right?', Kiba thought.

"Stop!", Kiba shoutet and they halted.

"What is it Kiba? We don't have time."

"Sh-... Shino's righ-... right Ki-... Kiba."

"We won't make it in time, if we continue this way... but there is still on way for us to pass this test."

"What way?"

Kiba grinned. "Through the forest naturally." And with those words he and Akamaru dashed towards the forest.

"Ki-... Kiba, wait! Th-.. Tha-... That's for-.. for-... bidden!"

"That baka... we can't let him go alone through. Come Hinata."

"H-.. Hai.", said Hinata crestfallen.

And so they followed Kiba into the shadows of the forest, unaware of the pair of slitted red eyes, which observed them.

_'Now, thats interesting.'  
_

* * *

short chapter, i know -  
i don't have much time right now :(  
but don't worry.. soon the next, hopefully longer chapter will follow  
please review  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sry for not updating before... i had some things to do and i didn't had the time for writing.. sry sry sry sry..However.. i wrote a small chapter (again) to show, that i'm still here and that i will kepp updating.. hope the next one will be bigger.  
Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto and most likely never will

* * *

"Ha, just like i thought. Nothing in this forest is demonic... Phhh.. why does everyone believe these idiotic stories.. demon my ass.", Kiba exclaimed loudly while they still traveled through the forest. 

"Kiba... we aren't out of this forest yet.", Shino, as ever the voice of reason, said .

"And what should happen, Shino? Nothing in here could even harm a fly."

"I don't know.. my bugs are nervous. They don't like it in here."

"Pffft... Hinata, do you see something."

"N-N-Nothi... wait... somethings not right..."

Kiba and Shino looked at her. They stopped.

"What?!", both said in unison.

"Th-th-there se-se-seem to be sha-sha-shadows ev-ever-everywhere.", Hinata said obviously frightened.  
Quicker then you could say "Ramencup" everyone stood in defense stance.  
It didn't took long until Shino and Kiba too could see the black mass.

"Sh-shit.", Kiba said stuttering like Hinata, "what is this?"

"_Hehehe.." _A chuckle seemed to come from every direction.

"Wh-who's there?" The whole think gave them the creeps. Simultaneously 3 members of Team 7 thought: 'Oh fuck.' (even through it costed one quite an effort to do so)  
And so Team 7 found itself again in deep shit... for the second time that day.

* * *

While the 3 genin-wannabes were regretting going into to the forest, an lonely Anbu was patroling, when he suddenly stopped. He had found something shocking. Footprints which lead to the Demon Forest... he hadn't forgot the lesson, the one thing they all learned , when they joined Anbu... 

"Never go into that forest", the instructor had said, "unless you want to look like this." Then he had shown them a corpse of one of the missing nins, who had tried to escape through there.

But the footprints he saw now where the ones of kids, most likely academy students or genins.

'I need to report that to Hokage-sama', the Anbu thought, before he vanished in a whirl of leaves.

Meanwhile a very bored Kurenai was still standing, waiting for her team to come.

* * *

"Dammit, show yourself!", Kiba screamed. 

_"You are scared, aren't you? Hehehehe... But why? Didn't you say nothing in here could even harm a fly? But now.. look at you, standing there, shaking out of fear.."_

"I'M NOT SCARED!"

_"Not? Then you're more dense, then i thought. Think of it.. here you're.. in the Demon Forest, a place your whole village is afraid of... and that's not the worst thing... the really really bad thing is... that you led your teammates here,too. Shouldn't you feel guilty now?"_

"FROM WHERE DO YOU KNOW?" 'What the hell is going on here? It shouldn't be like this. I should have passed this test by now, but here i am.. Dammit. I don't want to die.. Fuck! I shouldn't have gone here.. and my team.. kaa-san said that the most important thing is the team.. and i just brought them here.. It's all my damn fault.. FUCK!'

_"I know everything about what's going on in this forest... and i don't like intruders..."_

"Bu-but we-we di-didn't do an-any-anything.", Hinata said.

_"You came here.. didn't your parents tell you not to come here? Well... it's too alte now."_

'Damn it... i won't let him kill them, because of MY mistake."

"Then let them go... as you said, they only came in here because of me."

"K-Kiba-kun.."

"Kiba.. We are a team.. We won't just run away and let you die here."

"SHUT UP! IT WAS MY FAULT.. and i won't let anyone die because of me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

_"HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA.. what an interesting bunch of people you are... especially you... the guy with the dog.. hehehe.. you would have made a good team captain.. if you weren't such a hotblood. You should have thought about that before coming here.. hehehe"_

"Fuck."

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" 

"Yes?"

"It seems like someone went into Demon Forest." (**A.N.: can someone give me a jp. translation of Demon Forest?)**

"Who?", the 3rd Hokage oh Konoha said, while standing up and rushing out of his office. The Anbu behind him.

"I don't know, Sir. I found footsteps of 3 people through and..."

"What?"

"The footsteps.. they were from 3 kids, Sir."

"I see.. get me a Anbu Squad and a full medic team to the forest.. now!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

'Naruto...'

* * *

_"Hehehehehehe." _Suddenly 3 dark forms came out of the shadows around them. They looked like humans.. but where should have been the face was just black mass. Slowly they walked towards Team 8. 

_"Hehehe.. you better run... or my little shadows here will kill you. Hehehe.."_

The 3 figures stopped walking. Even trough they didn't have any face Kiba, Hinata and Shino knew that they watched them. Suddenly all 3 shadows opened their eyes. Where had been nothing at all a second ago were now blood red eyes, starring at the genin-wannabes.

"RUN!"

* * *

Kurenai sighed. 'Boredom can kill...', she thought. 'Where are they...' She sighed once again. 'Seems like they won't make it... too bad. I really hoped that they would pass.' 

She began walking towards Konoha. 'And now i need to search for them... i hope that they didn't just went home..' Suddenly she saw a couple of ANBU standing near the Demon Forest. 'What do they want there? Maybe i should go and ask if they saw my students...'

* * *

'Damn, they are too fast' "Hinata, Shino.. run faster... the end of the forest can't be too far away."  
They ran.. they ran as fast as they could.. however.. they couldn't expand the distance to the shadows...  
'He's playing with us... We won't make it... No. I can't just give up. I need to bring them out of here.' 

_"Hehehehe.." 'Come on, old man... Come and save them.. Come or i might need to kill them.. I'm waiting, old man.'  
_

* * *

The Sandaime was looking at the ground near Demon Forest. "Hmmm.. that's bad..." 

"Hokage-sama?", one of the near by standing ANBUs asked.

"The foot steps... They're from 3 kids and a dog... which means that one of the kids must be an Inuzuka.. and there's only 1 Inuzuka that age. And.. he should be with his genin team, which consists of an Aburame and a Hyuuga, taking their genin test. 3 kids of 3 of the strongest clans in Konoha... that's bad. very bad.. hmm.. is that you, Kurenai-san?"

"Hokage-sama? Why are you here? Did something happen?"

"Hmm.. you had the team with the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka and the Aburame, right?"

"Yes, sir.. however.. they didn't pass and i'm currently looking for them."

"Hmm.. seems you don't need to seek for them anymore.."

"Why so?" Kurenai frowned. "What happened?"

"It seems, that they ran into the Demon Forest."

* * *

And with that the 3rd chapter ends ...  
hope you liked it...  
but.. before i let you press the review button...  
IT'S VOTING TIME!  
You have to awnsere these following questions:  
1) Shall Haku have a role in this story or should he just drop dead somewhere in wave country?  
2) Shall Zabusa have a role in this story or should he just drop dead somewhere in wave country?  
3) Shall i write the wave arc with Team 8 in it or should i skip it?  
Pls awnser those questions.. everyone who does, will get a cookie .  
Next Chapter: The deal between Sandaime and Naruto.  
pls review 


End file.
